The present invention relates generally to communication systems and, in particular, to interurban dispatch communication systems.
Unlike the interconnect services provided by today""s cellular systems, dispatch services have been traditionally provided by two-way radio systems. Such services allow a user to communicate in ways that are difficult or costly using today""s cellular systems. The dispatch group call service, for example, enables a user to communicate with a group of people simultaneously and instantaneously, usually just by depressing a push-to-talk (PTT) button. Using a cellular system, such a call could not occur instantaneously since either telephone numbers would need to be dialed for a three-way call or arrangements would need to be made to setup a conference call. A dispatch group call is ideal for a team of people who are working together as a group and often need to speak with one another spontaneously.
Likewise, the dispatch individual call service (typically a private call or call alert) enables a user to communicate with another user quickly and spontaneously. This feature is ideal for two people who are working together but are unable to speak with one another directly. Where a wireless telephone call is more appropriate for a conversation, short messages between two people as they work are better facilitated by the dispatch individual call service.
Today, Motorola""s xe2x80x9ciDENxe2x80x9d system provides such dispatch services, but only within limited service areas called urban areas. Thus, an xe2x80x9ciDENxe2x80x9d user is currently able to make dispatch group calls and dispatch private calls to other users located in the same urban area. However, when one of these users leaves the urban area (travels to another city, for example) and registers in a new urban area, dispatch services with those in the old urban area are no longer available.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus to provide interurban dispatch services.